Many Situations
by pimpmastervoldie
Summary: Death Note One-shots involving Light/L fluff, slash, and purple suits with platform boots.
1. Light, The Perfect Bride

**Many Situations**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 1: Light, The Perfect Bride**

**000**

L found himself wondering where Light went off to in the morning. However, that thought was completely overwhelmed by the sweet aroma of freshly baked chocolate cake. Light was now the furthest thing on his mind as he ventured down the stairs to the kitchen. "Chocolate…" he hummed to himself a catchy tune about his love for chocolate cake. The delight of having chocolate cake for breakfast was pushed aside when he noticed who was the one baking...

Pulling the cake from the oven, wearing a pair of oven mittens and a frilly apron was none other than Light Yagami.

"Please tell me you're joking..." He blinked a few times, before asking the one question that repeated in his head. "You can bake?"

Light sighed. He put the pan, which he had used to make the frosting, into the sink. Light turned to face L with a careful smile on his lips. "Yes, I can bake,"

L wiggled his toes around a bit before looking at Light and asking: "Why chocolate?" He was trying to slowly creep around Light and poke the cake.

Light swatted the hand away before responding. "Well, it's my favorite."

The defeated L glared at the evil hand that kept him from his cake. "Mine too, can I have a bite now?" he asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"The frosting is still hot; you'll get a stomach ach." Light waved his finger in a motherly way.

"Pssh. Fine, call me when it's 'cooled'." L turned to leave, but not before sticking his finger in the frosting and running out of the room.

"You!"

_'Chances that Light Yagami is Kira have gone up 0.454 percent.'_

**0**

There was humming coming from the guest room as L passed by. Curious, he back stepped and looked into the room. Light stood there dusting the shelves.

"You can clean?"

Light looked at the man standing, scratch that, slouching, by the door strangely. "Why yes, I can clean." He then went back to dusting.

L stepped into the room cautiously. "Why?"

"Well, if I don't, who will?" He answered without looking away from his work.

"The dust fairy." L answered his question.

"Who?" Light paused again.

"When I was little someone told me a dust fairy came into the house when I was away and cleaned everything up."

"There is no such thing."

"Maybe you just can't afford such luxuries."

Watari passed at just the right time, "Dust fairy is a name for a housekeeper, well, in his world at least." He said with his eyes trained on the current reports from on Kira.

"Oh." Was all Light could say.

L back out of the room, "ok. Well, I'm going now." His eyes seemed to flicker, if only for a moment, with amusement.

'_Chances that Light Yagami is Kira has gone up by 1.5465 percent.'_

**0**

L frowned and placed the hairbrush down. His hair looked horrible; nothing he did could fix it. It wasn't even being messy right. Today it decided to hang limply around his face almost like it was weighted down by something heavy…like gravity.

"Hey," Light walked into the room smiling. "Why does your hair look like it got in a fight with the hair brush and lost?" it was spoken in a joking manner.

However, L's foul mood prevented him from seeing any humor in this, so he threw his hands in the air and gave a disgruntled shout as a strange and warm liquid came from his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Here let me help." Light took a hold of L's hand and took him into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, and a nice steamy shower, both boys were back in front of the mirror.

L looked in the mirror and smiled at the results. "I would have never thought of that. Thank you, Light." he wiped the tears away and hugged Light.

"Your welcome."

L seemed thoughtful when he looked at Light, asking him the question that presented itself. "You can do magic, right? I knew there was a reason why your hair was always so perfect."

Light chuckled. "No, I just happen to have an eye for these things."

"Hmmm, you can bake chocolate cakes, clean, and make hair magic... Yagami-kun, I want to marry you." He said with all the seriousness in the world.

"Me too," Light smiled.

"You want to marry yourself?"

"No, I want to marry you as well."

"Oh, okay! That makes more sense."

_'Chances that Light Yagami is Kira have gone up by 2.0 percent.'_

**0**

"I just don't understand why I have to wear the dress." Light seemed a bit pissed, but just a little bit.

"Well, it's cause you're so darn cute. Besides, I like my men in drag." Kiyomi Takada said as she dressed him up in his bride's dress.

"But I'm a guy despite popular belief; I have male genitals and an Adams apple." Light was trying to make a point by lifting the dress and exposing his pink boxers. "Ignore the color. And look—." He pointed to his Adams apple.

Kiyomi smiled, "Don't worry, I came prepared with a beautiful necklace that will hide that little ol' thing you call an Adams apple. It'll look like it was never there."

Misa came in with the veil, "are you ready?" she threw it over Light's head and smiled. "You look so pretty. I always wanted to dress you up." She got a little teary. "I always knew there was a reason why you ignored Misa Misa so much, but this," her tone got higher as she began to well up, "but this is okay with Misa Misa. I love you so…" the rest of her speech was unintelligible as she went off in a high pitched shrill.

Light just about had it, "is that what you girls do? Undress us guys and put us in women's clothing in you sick, sick little minds!"

Misa stopped her crying and smiled. Both girls looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Misa looked towards Light and answered his question. "well no, sometimes we use our sick little minds to imagine guys with other guys. Some real good boy on boy stuff." She smiled.

"Oh, the situations we put you in." Kiyomi gave a dreamy sigh.

"I don't believe this." Light stormed out of the room and into the hallway of the dressing room. He calmed down after some deep breathing exercises he learned from watching Rachel Ray, his favorite talk show host.

"Well, I should get this over with." He mumbled to himself. Filling his lungs with air, Light gathered his dress about him and headed for the main door.

**0**

"You may now kiss the bride…sorry I mean the other groom." The Elvis impersonator cleared his throat when he received a cold glare from Light.

The groom who was dressed in a purple suit lifted Light's veil and their lips met. For that second Light didn't care that he was in a dress nor that his love was dressed in a purple suit with platform boots, it was all irrelevant in that wonderful moment. When they pulled away Light looked down and asked, "did Misa and Kiyomi dress you as well?"

L smirked, "no way, I dressed myself."

Light chuckled softly, his forehead still against the other boy. "Oh, you."

_'Chances that Light Yagami is Kira gave gone up by 90.1 percent. Kira would very much want to marry me in order to find out my real name and eliminate his only obstacle. My calculations lead to 99.99 percent sure that he is Kira… But, there is that .01 percent left. I must not do anything until I'm 100 percent sure.'_

Meanwhile, in Light's mind. _'Muahahahahaha!'_

**000**

**A/N: **Posting my Death Note one-shots in one place. Easier to track. Fixing typo's as well. Hope you guys enjoy.


	2. L's Fetish

**Many Situations**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note.**

**Chapter 2: L's Fetish**

**000**

_'Kira… Can one really posses such power? I think one would have gone mad with such power at their disposal. But, Light Yagami seems fine.' _L's back hit the shower wall as he slowly slid down into the bathwater. He blew soap bubbles out of his line of vision as he continued to scrub his arms with a soapy wash cloth. L's eyes wondered to Light Yagami who sat across from him.

"I don't know why we have to bathe together, it seems foolish. If I were Kira I doubt I would do my daily killing routines from a bath tub." Light seemed a bit irritated.

"How am I to know that you are truly behaving yourself when I am in the shower?" L tilted his head back. He lifted his left leg up and placed his foot on top of Light's head. "How will I know you've been a good boy?"

Light dared to blush. "I'm always a good boy."

"Hmn. We'll see." L brought his foot back from Light's head and began to scrub between his toes. "It's amazing what gets between the toes when one neglects footwear, much like I find myself doing often." L continued his careful scrubbing.

"Ew Ryuzaki, you put that foot on my head without cleaning it first!" Light scrubbed at his head furiously.

"I'm sorry." L placed his foot once again on top of Light's head. "Is that alright, now that it's clean? I figured having my foot on your head at all would be a bother, but having it clean seems to make a difference. Interesting, Light has a foot fetish. I'll keep that in mind in case something about shoes and feet pop up in the Kira files."

Light took a hold of L's foot and brought it down from his head. "I do not have a foot fetish. And even if I did it wouldn't be your feet that I would be going after." He made his point by dropping L's foot into the soapy water below. With a small splash the foot was submerged in water and away from sight. "Besides, do you really think that Kira is killing criminals in order to get to feet?"

"Who knows, Kira is killing in order to achieve some sort of personal goal." He picked up the wash cloth and poured more of the strawberry scented body wash on it. "Whether it's feet or total world domination, it's still being done for personal satisfaction." L started scrubbing his right foot. "I know if I had such power I would use any excuse to justify my actions as I killed my way to my ultimate goal of sexy feet."

Light stopped massaging the shampoo into his head as realization hit him. "Ryuzaki, do you… have a foot fetish?"

L's dark eyes looked up from his own foot, "That information is classified." He wiggled his toes around before dunking it into the bathwater.

Light turned the shower head on to rinse out his hair, once satisfied he turned the knob off and proceeded to wash his arms. "But," he began to speak after sometime had passed. "If you did have a foot fetish…"

"If I did have a foot fetish that would be the least of your worries. Now, if you would." L held out the wash cloth to Light, "please, clean my back. I have a hard time reaching all of it on my own."

Light took the cloth from L's extended hand. "Alright, turn around." Once L complied, Light began to wash L's back. Light noticed some odd marks. "Ryuzaki, what are the strange marks on your back?" He ran a finger over the pinkish markings. "They look like scratch marks."

L twisted his upper body so that he could face Light, "That information is classified."

Light pulled up the arm that usually was handcuffed to L and looked at the wrist, "You know… I'm starting to understand why the foot fetish would be the least of my worries."

L gave a small smirk. "Yes, I think you are starting to understand." L stood up and headed for the shower head to rinse himself out.

Light also stood up and waited for his turn to use the shower head. "So, your fetish…"

"Yes?"

"The marks, the constant surveillance, and the way you had tied up Misa that one time." Light was trying to make sense of something that seemed a bit odd to him.

"Hmm."

"What I don't get is why you handcuffed us together." Light watched as L stood under the running water with his eyes closed.

"I get lonely." L replied without opening his eyes or showing any signs of moving.

"Oh." Light blushed.

L spied Light from under half closed lids, "Blushing would be the appropriate thing to do." and he went back to enjoying the shower.

**000**


	3. Where Have My Clothes Gone?

**Many Situations**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note.**

**Chapter 3: Where Have My Clothes Gone?**

**000**

It was on a regular day when Light began to notice a few of his personal belongings vanishing. At first he had thought it was Misa trying to organize his things in order to show him how good of a wife she would be (even though he clearly remembered telling her that he didn't want a housewife, thank you), but after a few encounters with his supposedly missing items in very odd places he began to suspect that it wasn't Misa at all.

Light first found one of his missing items inside L's trash can, followed by under L's desk, and he had even found one stuffed into a planter next to L's bed. It was very obvious now that L was stealing his things, especially his _special_ clothing which he had stashed under his white button downs. He would have to find a new hiding place for his special things, but first he needed to confront L.

After the brief trial period where he was handcuffed to Matsuda so L could go do his business (which confused Light since L always managed to handcuff them together again right before a bath), Light was finally back to being chained to L. He figured whatever L's business was it had to do with sneaking around and taking his things while he was helplessly cuffed to Matsuda.

Light had eyed L and noticed that he would occasionally rub his chest and sigh quietly, his head tilted back in bliss. It was at this moment that Light decided that he would just ask L if he knew why he was finding his things in L's room.

"Ryuuzaki?" Light began, his eyes on the amount of sugar L was currently putting in his coffee.

L licked his spoon after stirring the sugary coffee and without looking at Light he asked, "yes, Light?"

"I've been noticing some of my things going missing." He looked around the room to make sure that the other occupants were too busy to listen. "Some _special_ things."

"Oh really? What exactly are these _special_ things of which you speak?" L moved onto eating his cake, the coffee cup now empty.

"Like I need to clarify that for you since you obviously were the one who took them." Light hissed angrily into L's ear, not wanting to draw the attention of the other people in the room.

"I don't know what you are talking about." L said, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Light did not like that answer. He yanked at the handcuff as he stood and dragged L to his feet. "Give them back!" Light shouted, his fist making contact with L's cheek.

"I don't know what you are even talking about." L retorted, spinning around and kicking Light in the chest.

It was then that Light caught a glimpse of something shiny. He stood very still, realization dawning on him. "You're wearing my purple sequenced hot pants!"

Mr. Yagami looked up suddenly when he heard this. "Not this again." He shook his head in shame. "Light I thought the talk we had last time got through to you that wearing women's clothing is not normal for a young boy your age."

"You're saying that your son likes to cross dress, sir?" Matsuda asked, his eyes bulging at the idea of Light in purple hot pants.

Light did not listen as he dragged L into their shared room. "Only I get to wear that!" He pulled at L's pants to reveal the skin tight clothing article.

"But I like purple." L defended himself. He kicked off the pants that had pooled around his ankles after Light had pulled them down.

"That doesn't matter!" He reached to pull off the hot pants when he noticed what exactly he was doing. "Oh, on second thought." He stepped back until the chain was taunt. "You can wear that until you get me a new one. A prettier one."

L did not like the distance that had come between them suddenly and slowly walked towards the other boy. With every step he took, Light took another one back until he was pressed against the wall. "Why didn't you tell me you like to play dress up too?" He was standing close to Light, uncomfortably close.

"My father always told me that it was wrong." Light confessed.

"Oh, well it's not wrong. It is just a little naughty but definitely not wrong. Here." L removed the handcuff and lead Light to a chest that was placed at the end of the bed. He opened it to reveal the rest of Light's things along with a few new ones. "Maybe we can go to see Misa and she can braid ribbons in our hair." L took a small jar that was filled with colorful ribbons.

"You think she will let me try on her shoes?" Light asked, he was picking up a white sun dress that he figured would look good on him.

"It is a possibility."

Light smiled, "I think we should go then. I always wanted to try on her shoes."

"Yes, Misa does have nice shoes." L agreed.

The two men made their way to Misa's quarters hand in hand; L still wearing only the purple sequenced hot pants while Light wore a white sundress over his regular clothing.

Mr. Yagami was still shaking his head in disappointment.

Matsuda was now daydreaming of having a tea party with Light and L, now that he discovered they liked to cross dress as much as he did.

And Misa cried when she walked into her living room to discover Light sitting on L's lap wearing her shoes and kissing L in the same way she always wished he'd kiss her.

The End

**000**

**A/N:** I hope you guys like. What would Matsuda wear to the tea party? I personally think he would look cute in floral patterns, but that's just me.


End file.
